My Piggy Friend
by Mikanatsume134
Summary: Well, chapter 12 is here, Mikan is on her ongoing revenge and there are 2 very strange people, namely, Harris and Hanna, but will they play a major part in our story,please read this and I promise that you won't regret it. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

**

_**Mikan POV  
Before the start of class

* * *

**_

"Good Morning everyone!" I said to my classmates, Oh, and sorry to be rude, I am Mikan Sakura, I am 10 years old, I am 4"2" in height and I am sort of overweight(100 pounds) because of eating to much fluff puffs, the best food you can ever have.

Some of my classmates say good morning back, while others say, "Here comes the elephant, or here is the pig of the annoying palace."

I went a little bit ashamed to hear that which happens every morning. I went to the back seat end sit to my original sit which is beside two very handsome yet polar heartthrobs.

Namely, Natsume Hyuuga, the raven-haired boy which is in a messy style with matching crimson red eyes, he have a bully appearance which is true that is why he is called the bad-ass of the school.

Then next to him is Ruka Nogi, he is blonde with very straight hair which matches his cerulean eyes and always hold on to a bunny, which made him the heartthrob/ prince charming/ animal guy in the school.

Well, I guess that is all, Oh, yes, our school only contained people called Alices who wield different powers called Alice, and yes, I have the Alice that describes me best and no, it is not the gulping in whole Alice okay, My Alice is nullification.

Ruka in the other hand which is the reason for his rabbit have the Animal Pheromone Alice while the bully slash bad ass Natsume have the fire Alice, well I guess that is al(was hit by the Baka Gun).

Oh right, well, here is my best friend Hotaru Imai, she is black haired with matching amethyst coloured eyes which suits her best, she is called the ICE QUEEN in this school, the main reason is that she is always cold on others which also applies to me, Natsume, and especially Ruka. She is also known because of her Invention Alice and her being the Blackmailer Queen as well.

And here is Yuu Tobita, the boy who has dirty blondehair with matching brown eyes; he is my closest friend in the Academy and in fact, he is the only one who helped me in the class for being overweight. He have glasses which is an Alice Restraint(unlike the original's) and helps him see better as well. His Alice is the Illusion Alice and without his glasses, his Illusions can hurt others.

And here is Koko and Kitsuneme, the prank twins who always put pranks on me which is not a good one and often makes me cry, they are helped by Shouda Sumira or Permy, and Mochiage, which together, I called them the BULLIES. Kokoro Yome have the Alice of Mind Reading but he can't read me, Kitsuneme have the fling Alice which is bad for me because he always tries to dump me in the pool or in some awkward places, Permy have the cat-dog transformation Alice which makes hurts of me, and lastly, Mochiage have the Anti-Gravitational Alice which helps Kitsuneme lift me up.

Herie is Luna Koizumi, the girl-friend of Natsume, she do not bully me, but hurts me when I got to close to him as well as the others which sometimes backfired on her in turn of Natsume, all I can say is that she is pretty, her Alice is Soul-Sucking, which enable a person died from her or be controlled by her.

Here is Anna and Nonoko, my two friends who are almost the same, Nonoko have blue hair and blue eyes while Anna have pink hair and eyes, Anna's hair is a bit curled while Nonoko'sis sstraight. They are also one of my friends who helped me, alot.

Back to the main story,

Our gay like teacher, Narumi, who always likes to dress in different girly suits with frills, came and announced something.

"Class, from now on, you will have partners, but I will choose the pair, okay, to begin.

1) Yuu Tobita and Anna Umenomiya  
2) Kitsuneme and Nonoko Ogasawara  
3) Kokoro Yome and Shouda Sumira

Sumire complains, "Sir, why Koko, I want Natsume and Ruka," Narumi then said, "Based on research, the two of you are the most compatible," this made the first two partners blushed with each other.

4) Mochiage and Wakako Usami(one of the bullies)  
5) Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai

Ruka complains, "Hey, what's the big idea, I can't be partner with this, this" Narumi smiled, "This pretty lad?" This made all Ruka fans sad and Hotaru evilly smirked which is bad for Ruka

and many persons

lastly, only me,Luna Koizumi and Natsume Hyuuga, then Narumi called;

Lastly) Natsume Hyuuga and Luna Koizumi

_Ouch, It means that I do not have a partner, _I raised my hand to signify Narumi, "Hey, sensei, who will be my partner?" Narumi became surprised, he never as well as the other unkind towards me(OOC CHARACTER) he then looked at me, "Well, Ms. Sakura, I am sorry to inform you this but based on the research, no one is compatible with you here."

This broke my world, I do not have a partner, why, then if it all would be lost, the whole class laughed at me and said in unison, "Fatty does not have a partner, you should reduce okay?" then Hotaru said, "That is partly true Mikan, you should reduce yourself."

Natsume chuckled and the others laughed, only three of my friends didn't, which is Anna, Yuu and Nonoko, Ruka on the other hand agreed with my so called best friend who have just teased me.

I ran outside the room, and ran as far as my eyes could see, I then found myself on the lake side, I cried on my heart's desire. Then suddenly, Subaru called me, the brother of Hotaru and as well a student president, he have the healing and cure Alice, then he said, "Mikan, your classmates said that you are here, come out, the headmaster is looking for you."

I wiped my tears and signalled where I am, he found me easily and went to me, "Mikan, go to the headmaster's office, he will tell you something important, I do not know why, so hurry."

I ran towards the headmaster's office, then as I entered, the headmaster said, "Mikan, due to some circumstances, you need to transfer in the Academy at the other side of the world, namely, the Alice Academy in America."

I asked him, "When?" he said, "As soon as you are ready, but will not exceed in one week."

"Ok, I'll go pack now," I guess I will, I have no choice but, I guess I will bid them good bye. But to make matters worse.

"Hotaru, don't you think Mikan should reduce?" Wakako asked as if she is a reporter, "Of course, I mean, she is so fat," she then chuckled.

"How about you Ruka?" the same girl asked, "Well, I should agree with her, and she should know that unlike before, before she became 'healthy' she is now under us and never will be our friends."

Yuu, Anna and Nonoko still tried to help their Mikan, but they just can't, they knew that they are telling the truth that she needs to reduce but they are hurting her.

"Hey Natsume, how about you?" he nodded and said, "I guess so," then he kissed Luna on her cheeks.

"Lastly, Luna, what do you think?" Luna then replied, "Well, for starters, she should have not wished for Natsume or any guys on the school, she is fat and stupid, that is what I think, no offense to Mikan that is."

This words almost killed me, my best-friend, a friend, and all of them, I now decided that I will transfer, though, I will only tell it to the 3 who, I just realized, my true friends, and if it is like that, once I return, they will meet a new Mikan Sakura, that I promise.

I went back to the headmaster and asked for a stash of cash to buy something from the town and to inform him that I will transfer a day from today and I won't be going to school tomorrow.

I then created a message for Anna, Nonoko and Yuu. That is on the second day after I packed.

_Dear Anna Nonoko and Yuu_

_Thank you for being my true and only friends for the past 5 years, I am sorry not to say this to you personally, because I might cry, I am really sorry but I will transfer tomorrow at 3:00 in the morning, if you want to come, do not tell a soul about it, go to the gates and I will bid you farewell_

_Your Piggy Friend, Mikan Sakura_

I used the messenger owl then slept for the night which is tiring, I woke up on 2:00 then I went to go to the gates, I waited until 3:15 but they did not come, I was expecting this then I heard three voices arguing.

"Why did you not wake me up early, we could have been too late." Yuu clearly said to Anna, Anna then replied, "Sorry, but I thought you are going to wake up early after that huh?" Nonoko broke the fight, "Hey, don't fight, Mikan is still there."

The three of them reached me then said, "Is this finaled?" I nodded, "I thank you three for everything but promise me you'll keep this as a secret as hard as you can." They each nodded then they asked, "Why is Hotaru and the others not here?" I whispered to them, "I know everything and thanks," I then looked back and rode the limousine leaving them shocked while the two are now comforted each other from crying.

* * *

_To be continued_

_Please Review, No flames but creative criticism is allowed_


	2. Chapter 2: Alice Academy Of America

**Clarifications, Mikan and the rest are 10-11 years old, thank you ^^

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mikan: Phew, Thanks for waiting for me, what is my role here?  
*Reads the script*  
Mikan: WHAT, why am I fat and being bullied here, who is the writer?  
Me: Do not worry Mikan, you will see it will have a happy ending, but I guess it is only for you  
Natsume: I will not be happy?  
Me: Of course  
Mikan: I will disclaim for you ^^  
*He is not the owner of any Gakuen Fanfic*  
*Natsume is the one who will die here, yay ^^*

* * *

**

**Mikan POV  
On the plane

* * *

**

Why does it hurt if I am to leave for good, why am I feeling this, but I promise, they will see a Mikan that they have never, ever met before, I will have my revenge.

_After Landing..._

After I checked out of the airport, I went to find the one who will fetch me, based on my card, it is said that the person who will fetch me is a student from the American's Academy.

"**HEY Ms, Is your name Mikan Sakura?" **The voice behind me asked in a fluent language that is unfamiliar to me.

"Yes, My name is Mikan Sakura," I smiled unto him but he did not understand anything that I said, he then looked then said in fluent Japanese, "Oh, you don't understand English, don't worry, we will fix that, but for the mean time, let's go, oh, and the name is John Michael Alexander Michelle Anderson." As I looked at him, he is so handsome, he have a white complexion, he have deep blue-green eyes and lastly, his hair colour is blue with slight dark-blue on the ends, he have leaned muscle as well.

"Whoah, you have a long name," I was shocked, and then he said, "Come, let's go to the school."

We rode from the airport for 3 hours, which made me slept in the car; the same man woke me up and said, "We're here!"

We exit the car and there are 7 people who are completely waiting, I looked at the school, it is the same as the once at Japan, though I cannot argue, it is at least one half of it and like it, it is in a remote area and have a lot of forests and trees.

The pupils are wearing all in black, as in all black, they all smiled at me, and they all look pretty and handsome.

The guy named John said, "**She cannot speak in English, call Ashlee so that she could fix this." **The girl understood what he said and returned quickly with a girl, the girl said, "**So, she is the new one from Japan, well, let me,"** she hold my head then she asked, "Do you understand us know?" I nodded, which is surprisingly true, I can really understand her.

Then I spoke in a language I never knew before, "What did she do?" then John said, "She has the Information Transformation Alice, she make use to transport, transform, change, and gain different information from different minds, and the case to you, she just inserted the whole English subject in your head."

"Wow, she has a very good Alice, I said to them," they all nodded, then they continued in unison, "Welcome to the Dangerous Ability Alice Academy School!"

"**What, this is just the Dangerous Ability part?" **they giggled at my expression, then a girl who resembles like Anna kindly said, "At our school, this is the only part of it, the once with the ordinary pupils are at the Academy of California," then I asked in confusion, "Well, I am an ordinary Alice user, so why am I here?"

"What is your Alice exactly?" the girl who have pinkish gray hair and cerulean deep eyes asked me. I then replied, "My Alice is nullification" then their eyes widened with amazement, "Wow, that Alice is the strongest one I have ever seen," John said, then the one they called Ashlee asked me, "Then why did I able to enter your head that quick huh?"

"Well, I already mastered my Alice so I have the ability to turn it off and on when I wanted to, you may try it now if you wanted," I smiled as I answer, the girl Ashlee tried then her eyes widened, "It is true, I cannot even penetrate into her mind."

The others also looked in amazement then in unison, "Your Alice is really cool Mikan Sakura," I am so happy that they accepted me even though I am overweight, and to note things up, they even praise my Alice, then I turned to John and said, "John, what exactly is your Alice?"

"Oh, that will be easy, I have the Water and Ice Alice," he then smiled while saying that which is awkward sort of with his matured like face to be doing that, but to put it simple, he is so handsome when he smiled.

Then I asked them, "Not to be rude, but, what are your names guys?" then the one who I think is Ashlee said kindly, "Well, as you heard, my name is Ashlee Montevard Ardino, or you may simply call me Ashlee, I am part British and part American and I am also Japanese, and my Alice is Information Transformation Alice."

Then the one with pink hair who resembles Sumire and the one who returned the sad memories said, "Mikan, My name is Princess Alexis Lizabeth, I am partly English and American, I have the Wind Alice, that is all, oh and I would want to be friends with you like the rest of us!" then, a girl with long black hair with amethyst eyes, who completely resembles Hotaru, which brings back the pain started talking, but unlike Hotaru, and like all of the people here, she is also cheerful.

"Hi Mikan, the name is Lavender Josephina Imai, and as you can see, I am partly Japanese and American," hearing the Imai part, I asked her, "Do you happen to know Hotaru Imai," she then shook her head which means so don't" then she continued, "I have the Celestial Alice, it is the Alice to transform myself into any of the Celestial Bodies like Virgo and Sagittarius, would you like to see it?"

"Of course Lavander!" she then closed her eyes, then suddenly, her body lit up and then when the light was out, there was a totally different person, the person has Green keen eyes and hair which is long, she is wearing a skirt and a sailor like upper dress which is coloured as green as well, she have elfish body structure, then lastly, her ears are pointed and long, she also have a bow and an arrow.

"This form is Sagittarius, the Archer and the weakest of all, she shot arrows, and as you can see, she is an elf." She then transformed back. After her, the boy who resembles Yuu came, instead of having eyeglasses like Yuu, he does not have one, and unlike the others, he does not have a cheerful face, instead, he has a shy one.

"H-hi, m-m-my, name i-is Reiji Chloe Daisuke, and like you, I am Japanese slash American, my Alice is Ghost Manipulation as well as Ghost Transformation, which means that I can become a ghost if I wanted to." They all whispered to me that he is shy which allowed me to understand him. Then, a guy with star under his left eye, he then greeted me.

"Hi Mikan, the name Tsubasa Ando and a Japanese/American , I have the Shadow Manipulation Alice and the Black Star Alice, which let him transform to the spirit of Black Star, one of the greatest Shadow Manipulator Alices." Then after his introduction, a girl with pink hair came to introduce herself.

"Hi, the name is Misaki Harada, I am Japanes/ American as well, I have the Doppelganger Alice which makes me into thousand duplicates of me, and as well as the Ninja Abilities Alice, which can transform me into a ninja-like warrior with the skill of a ninja like speed and stealth." I then noticed that she is like, compatible with Tsubasa, I mean, they both have 2 Alice, one is unique and the other compliments the first Alice. Then, another one came, to introduce herself; he completely resembles Ruka though he looks more mature and handsome than him, which once again, returns the sad memories.

"Hi, the name is James Carter De Los Santos, I am Filipino/American, I have the Human Pheromone Alice, Animal Pheromone Alice, Insect Pheromone Alice, Plant Pheromone Alice and lastly, Metamorphic Alice, I know that I have a lot of Alice, but all of them are Pheromones and about other species." Then lastly, a brunette came in with a child at her side, "Hi, the name is Nobara Ibaragi, and this is Youichi Hijiiri, I have the Ice Alice and the demonic Alice which let me became sort of demonic, while Youichi here have the Demon Alice and Demon Control Alice, which made him a demon and let him control demons respectively, we are both full Japanese but migrated here,we are siblings."

They are the last person, then I asked , "When will class start?" he then said, "There is no class here, but there is physically, mentally and emotionally training here, we also have different things, and lastly, we are the one who chooses our teacher when it comes to intellectual training, we are also the one who chooses the subjects, but there is only one firm subject and time and teacher, it is the Dangerous Ability Class Subject which happens 6 hours a day, in this, we have different difficult trainings and mission takings."

He then escorted me to my room which is really gorgeous, it is like my room is the whole 3rd and 4th floor of the Academy, he said that our rooms are big because there are only few students here but they are all powerful. _Me powerful, what is he kidding._

"Oh, and before I forgot, the only things that give us money is missions, and missions here is you can take your own partners for missions that are hard, some also makes a party or group, but for now, I guess that the Academy will give you allowances defending on your training, and lastly, we are the once going to train you in your Alice, that is all, and you may unpack your things now,if you have more questions, do not hesitate to ask me. Oh and go to the headmaster, he is waiting for you."

He then left and I unpacked, after that I went to the headmaster office. He welcomed me, explained the rules and others. He then says something which really pierced and woke me up.

"Mikan, this is a rule, you need to be 49 kilograms or 107 pounds in six months or you will have punishments okay, but if you succeed, your allowance will increase."

I left the room and went to the gym to exercise, then I planned my diet and everything, I do not want any punishments from this school. I hope to get my target wait, I then weigh myself and poof, 198 pounds, which means I gained weight the last time I checked it last month, I need to at least lose 91 pounds. That is really hard to accomplish, I hope my friends help me.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Special Thanks to Anim3gurl who is my very first reviewer.

* * *

_

_**PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAY HELP ME INSPIRED, NO FLAMES, BUT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALLOWED**__  
_


	3. InsertedChapter 25: My Intense Training

**Disclaimer:  
Lavander: What is this chapter about?  
Rei: Yeah, I just can't plainly understand it.  
Me: Well, it is the request of one of the reviewers to make a little insertion on what happens, so this is an insertion making it chapter 2.5 ^^  
Mikan: So, this is the chapter I get reduced?  
Me: Yes ! So Rei, you may Disclaim, and Rei is Reiji ^^  
Rei: Gladly Oh humble creator  
(summons a pack of ghost and commanding them to disclaim)  
*Mikanatsume134 does not Gakuen Alice,* the ghost then chase the girls ^^

* * *

**

**Chapter 2.5- My Training  
A.N.- This is one of the Inserted Chapters that is needed to clarify the loose ends, hope you like it ^_^

* * *

**

**Mikan POV**

"Are you sure you want to train me?" I asked the girls of the Academy.

"Of course Mikan, there only a few of us here anyways," Lavander responded with a giggle and the others nodded in agreement.

"First, no boys should see you Mikan starting this day, Ok?" the girls said with a smile, yet in a sternly voice.

"Why?" I protested, though deep inside, I am starting to like Xander so I don't want to get separated from him.

"Because, we need them to notice the changes you will have, don't worry, all of them agreed including Xander," Princess said in a devious tone.

"Well then, let us start." After saying that, the girls took a chart from nowhere then smiled in a devious way again.

"Here is your things-to-do in six months," as I looked at the chart, well read for yourself.

_Chart:_

_First Week (Week of Physical Training)  
Monday- Sunday Schedule  
Teacher: Lavander, Misaki, and Nobara.  
(3:00-3:15)  
Wake up early or face Aquarius' wrath (Aquarius is the mermaid transformation which has the power like the Water and Ice Alice though it is not an Alice so it cannot be deflected)  
(3:15-4:00)  
Eat or suffer starving  
Menu is a bread and a vegetable salad, the viand is one piece of egg or protein, milk.  
(4:00-6:00)  
Jog with no stop or do 1,000 sit-ups if you fail  
(6:00-11:00)  
Train; If not successful, extend, if it get passed 3:00, no lunch.  
1 hour for balancing  
3 hours for stamina  
1 hour for speed  
2 hours for strength  
(No exact time and unsure of having any)  
Lunch;  
¼ cup of rice, 1 small cup of any soup, ¼ kilo of any viand, ¼ kilo of salad  
(After 30 minutes after lunch or 3:00 sharp)  
(until losing 5-10 pounds, minimum time is 3 hours  
Physical Training  
Get psyched up in gym and lose 5 pounds, if you can't, no dinner  
(After losing 5-10 pounds, or if you lose 5-10 punds)  
Dinner;  
Any Nutritious food_

_Sleep early, or be lullaby to sleep by Pisces with her Sleep Power( it's other Alice is Psychic Ability)_

_Second Week (Emotion Training)  
Teachers: Lavander(Virgo Form), Ashlee  
Just like the 1__st__ week but physical training is changed into emotional, if you failed, same consequences._

_Third Week (Keen Senses and Mental Training)  
Teachers: Lavander(Libra Form, the smartest one), Ashlee, Princess_

_-Wake up by not be woken up or no Breakfast  
-Study hard and answer and pass an exam which is the passing grade is 90, to eat lunch  
-Gym Training  
-Answer questions that tests strategy  
-Apply it with an I.Q. test which is different always  
-Answer another test which passing is 95  
-Sleep_

_Fourth Week(Alice Training)  
Teachers:Nobara, Princess, Ashlee, Lavander_

_-Wake up and eat breakfast  
-Be sabotage so keep using your Nullifying all the times  
-Train your Alice by Nullifying, if ready, use your take your test  
-Test your Alice percentage is deflect 90% of attacks, if you fail, no lunch  
-Gym Training but in an Alice attacked gym, fail and you'll not eat dinner  
-Sleep_

Looking at the chart made me, scared, and thinking of how will I do that, and so the training begin. At the first month, I always protested, I always sleep in my training earning me punishments, _who knew that those people are cheerful but strict, _It continued for the whole month without an end, but, gradually, I had gotten used to it.

On the second month, one the second week which is Emotion Training, but suddenly, the mask that I kept using which hid all the pain broke down when Ashlee knew my secrets. She comforted me and told me things that I should do, but, being a friend, she also understood my want for revenge, she, then told me that I need to tell the others because holding the truth for long is just as bad as lying, this awaken myself and so I decided to tell to them.

Surprisingly, they all wanted revenge for me, Nobara want them dead which is a bit sadistic, Princess want them to be her slave, Lavander want them to suffer so much pain that they would want death inside which is too much for a sadistic person, while Misaki, wanted to see them whimpered home as they cry on their mommies, this gave me enough will power and continued my training.

Thus, doing my training made my promise to my three friends fail, I did not even remembered them due to my fatigue, and as I get better, my training get harder.

Then, on the 3rd month of my Alice Week, I, with Lavander discovered two new Alices, one is Stealing and the other is Insertion.

_FlashBack_

_"Hey, Lavander, you are being so weak, you can't even change form when I am holding you," I left a giggle and she did to._

_Then, as she tried her best to transform into Sagitarrius, she began to become weak and transformed back as she transformed fast, this made the 2 of us wondered, then, suddenly, I felt that I am holding an Alice Stone and turn to Lavander asking it if it's hers. She then asked me where I got it because it is her whole Alice, no more, no less. I then remembered holding her and said it to her. We did a little research and we found out what is it called and we also found out its partner, the Insertion Alice. We trained it so much that with my Nullification; my Alice became perfect, we also did get the Emotional Training because it is no more, no less, useless._

_My emotions,unlike before is controllable just like theirs, I also learned their pasts and what happened to them before, Lavander is a child who is the luckiest on all of us, they are all also lucky, except on Xander, I heard that his mother died because of him and that after that, his family turned cold on him, they are the person who reached for him and made him this. They told me, I also get to know their family members, and unlike the Academy at Japan, the Academy here is not strict and let the family communications, but it is more confidential, the place didn't even exist in the map._

_We also had aliases which is as follows:  
Reiji- The Masked Phantom  
James Carter/Carter for short- The Masked Heart  
Tsubasa-The Masked Shadow Demon  
Misaki-The Masked Stealth  
Xander: The Masked King  
Nobara: The Masked Demon Princess  
Youichi- The Masked Demon Prince  
Lavander: The Masked Angel  
Princess: The Masked Wind Guardian  
Mikan: The Masked Bandit  
_  
On the fifth month, I now want to tell the guys my true reason and confess the truth to them, I then accidentally, which is also intentionally, confusing right? Made an I love you note on Xander's message, I sent it to them and I am still wondering if they received it.

After 1 week of sending the message, I get a reply from all of them, Rei want them if they die to be his slave and not to rest in peace, which is so unlike him, I guess he changed, Yoichi said that he would let the demons swallow them, more sadistic right, Carter then want them to fall for him and be eaten by the lions and other animals, but live, also, be bitten by poisonous insects that will turn them ugly but live for long, less sadistic but merciless, and Xander, to live forever alone in a piece of Ice under the sea and when found, and encased out, die, less sadistic, but for me, joy came, huh, then at the side of the note, and I love you too was there, love came back to me.

The 6th month came and I am now ready to see them all again for the first time in a long time, I dreamt of him almost everynight and it was a good one, but sadly, I still dreamt of the worst things that happened to me.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

_Trailer, or things for next chapter which is still an insertion ^_^, name, is THE PAST, THE TRUE PAST THAT I TOLD THEM._

_Special Thanks to my Reviewers, I really am inspired and corrections was made, please, I need suggestions for more inspiration on what is the REAL PAST of Mikan, is she badly harassed, betrayed, almost killed, torture, what? I also have one but I may consider your reviews, so please, I will be waiting up until Tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 3: I Changed For The Better

**Disclaimer:  
**Lavander Imai- Who is Hootaru Imai, Mikanatsume 134  
Me- Your very close relative!  
Mikan- You lied?  
Me- No, she do not know her of course!  
Lavander-Oh!, Ok ^^'  
Mikan- Will I disclaim  
Me- Let Lavander do it  
Lavander- In what form?  
Me- Virgo will be nice :D  
*Transformed into a very beautiful woman with a cute pink hair and a long slutty like dress*  
Virgo- Mikanatsume 134 does not own Gakuen Alice $$$

* * *

**Normal POV

* * *

**

After 6 months of gruesome diet, deadly work-out, and the likes, our Mikan is a completely different person, which means that she succeeded in her work-out sessions.

But, by doing this, only Lavander, Princess, Ashlee, Nobara, and Misaki are the people who saw her, the others are not allowed to peak because they will be the judges on Mikan's complete transformation. They even helped her transform not only physically but also mentally, socially, emotionally, and intellectually. This means that not only did she became beautiful, she also did become socially aware which removed her complete innocence, mentally, which allowed her to be a great strategist, emotionally, her being blabbermouth is gone but her cheerful attitude remains like the others, and lastly, intellectually, she is now very pretty.

* * *

**Mikan POV

* * *

**

"Hey, Lavander, Princess, do I really need to do this, I mean, why surprise them, though I miss the guys so much after not seeing them in 5 months and 20 days," I protested on my work-out trainers. I get clothes from Virgo, she is the other form of Lavander who has the power in fashion, but her real power is Pheromone.

"Yes, Mikan, you need it, and what about your revenge, if they don't think you are beautiful which you are now, the person you hate won't too," Princess and Lavander said, and yes, they know the true reason, and they hated Natsume too, we also became the best of friends since we are only the people in this big Academy, Nobara and the others know it too, except for the boys that is.

We then went to see the boys at the Central Town which is deserted of students but full of stores which means that there is no line when you go shopping, Chloe or Rei his nickname, Tsubasa who is now with Misaki, Youichi, James or his nickname Carter and especially my secret crush, John or he said me to call him Xander.

The others told me that they will give me the cue as they giggled, they then come near the boys with their partners, respectively, Princess with Carter, and Ashlee with Rei, Nobara and Lavander went to Youichi and Lavander. Youichi is not that young, and he is only one year younger than Nobara.

"Hey Guys, and to you too Misaki," the girls said, the guys said hello in return, "Oh, and here is the new and improved Mikan Sakura," they giggled and I entered because that is the cue.

* * *

**Xander POV

* * *

**

I was happy to hear this, because, since I saw her smile, I never got enough on it, but, when the time that the girls said that I won't be allowed to see her, I felt so sad, then one night, I realized that I love her.

I was a little nervous on her being transformed, but then, a pretty girl wearing a mini skirt with stockings to cover her legs, and with pink upper spaghetti strapped blouse with matching jacket and glove like thingy on her hands.

I asked Lavander, "Is, that who I think she is?" she giggled then give it a nod, "She really is beautiful," I whispered myself enough for Nobara to hear and make her giggle.

I looked at her in amazement, she directly went to me, but all the boys said, "Mikan, you're changed, you really are beautiful now," I heard Carter whistle.

When she reached me, I saw her cheerful smile and I stopped myself from blushing, all that I can say to her is 3 short word, "Hi, you're changed."

* * *

**Mikan POV

* * *

**

As I reached him, he said that I changed, of course I know that, but for what, I then asked him with my smile, "Changed for the bad or for the good?"

"Of course for the good, I mean you are sexy, beautiful, graceful and lastly HOT," I giggled and said, "You think I am hot, do not, we are just 10 years old and I am still a flatty."

My classmates and the only classmates laughed with each other. "Hey, guys, I have a proposal" I said, then they looked at me n confusion.

"What is it?" they asked in unison. "We may take a mission together, and finish it in no time, and we can go in some fun places we have never been to."

They agreed, we then picked the hardest mission we had. It says in the mission is to take down at least 3 Anti-Alice Organization, we accepted it and divided ourselves in 3 groups.

We made a raffle to decide who will be in what group and in what building. The groupings is at it follows:

Building 1:  
Rei, Ashlee, Carter and Princess

Building 2:  
Mikan, John, Lavander

Building 3:  
Youichi, Nobara, Tsubasa and Misaki

We then started our missions after we prepared for one hour, the mission time is said to be in 10 days, but, we the use of my newest Alice, which once again surprised my classmates, we finished it in only 1 day which gave us time to relax. I found out my newest Alice together with Lavander when we are training my Nullification because instead of nullifying her arrow, I turned it into a green stone then inserted to me which made me fire an arrow too. We made a research on it, and it is called the Stealing and Insertion Alice.

After that, we came into our meeting place, I looked at the Alices I got, and to be precise, I have the Illusion, Telekinesis and Levitation Alice which is also useful to me. I also have spare stones like the Polymorph, Healing, Weather Alice, and Cell Regeneration Alice.

We are the first one who came, because the base we took is the smallest and we only need to make the bombs explode. Lavander used her Virgo form to attract all the males and making them explode the bombs to kill themselves.

The next who came are Tsubasa and the others, and lastly, Carter and his gang.

We went to ask the headmaster if we could enjoy, since we finished the mission, we also promised to return in 9 days, he agreed since he have no choice.

We started our journey and we had our identities hidden. We first toured America to California, we asked the headmaster if we could visit and he agreed again, and we had a very good time in there, (the boys and the girls stampeded to us and we had no choice but to leave). We then rode a plan or a jet to be exact to go to Hawaii and stay there for the night. (Yes, we are rich now, because the mission gives us a lot of money to be spent)

* * *

**At Japan  
Normal POV

* * *

  
**  
"Anna, do you have a news of her?" Hotaru said, they knew what happened to Mikan because of Koko and they all felt guilty, and until now, they still want to apologize, but they can't, since Mikan has been gone for months and no letters are sent to them.

* * *

_To be continued...

* * *

_

_**Special Thanks to my Reviewers:**_

_**HDPT  
Seraphius and Heartia  
Anim3gurl  
a2zm**_


	5. Chapter 4: Having Fun

**Disclaimer:  
Lavander: Am I going to do the disclaimer?  
Me: No  
Mikan: Who will  
Me: Your boyfriend who else?  
Nobara: Me!  
Me: Okay!  
Nonbara created an ice sculpture  
*He disclaims Gakuen Alice*  
Nobara: Is that enough  
Me: Okay!**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

**

* * *

**

Mikan and the gang came into Hawaii at 3:00 P.M., they went to the hotel near the beach and occupied the biggest room for them. They then finished unpacking in no more than 30 minutes. They changed their clothes into swimsuits. After that, of course, naturally, they went to swim. At supposedly 9:00 P.M. the gang went to a bar and ordered refreshments (not beer but juice and the likes). They went to sleep at exactly 12:00 P.M.

* * *

**Mikan POV**

**

* * *

**

We woke up on 3:00 A.M. to once again take a swim, then, we readied ourselves to visit the Philippines, 1) is to enjoy and 2) is to meet the family of , we tasted different food we never tasted before and to tell you the truth, the food is really super delicious. We met his parents, De Los Santos and De Los Santos, his parents and family have the Pheromone and the reason Carter was transferred in the DA school at America, is because, 1) he is the strongest in their clan, 2)There is no Alice Academy yet in the Philippines. We spent our night inside Carter's house.

After visiting there and spending the night there, we only have 8 days to go. We then took off and headed England to visit the home of Xander and Princess, we first went to the home of Xander, we had fun there but sadly, the mother of Xander, Mrs. Michelle Anderson said that her wife and Xander's father, Mr. John Well Anderson is going on a business trip early, they said that Xander may stay, but after leaving, we took off to the home of Princess.

We found out that Princess is living in a mansion. She and her parents and brother Prince, we stayed there the rest of the day. We slept this time in each different room which is alike the special Star room back in the Academy, of course, all the people there are special Star. 

We bid farewell to the family of Princess and took off to the home of Ashlee in Brittany, but then, our fly to Brittany is cancelled when Ashlee's parents went to Japan, we agreed, well, they forced me to go there.

Once there, we met Ashlee's parents, Mr. Touya Ardino, the Japanese American and Mrs. Felicia Montevard Ardino. They took us in their ancestral house which is a good day as if you are spending your whole day in the house of your grandparents; we rest for the night there. We decided to go the home of Lavander which is near at the home of Rei.

First thing in the morning, we bid farewell on them and decided to go to the home of Lavander where we spent half day and the home of Rei where we did too. The parents of Lavander does not have the same Alice, instead, Imai and Mrs. Jubilee Imai have the Fire and Ice. While, the parents of Rei have the Ghost Transportation which spook almost everyone who are strangers of the house, including us, well, we are trained not to be scared.

The boys spent their night at the house of Rei, they don't want to but we forced them. While we went to sleep at the house of Lavander.

The next day, we bid farewells on the families of Rei and Lavander and continued at the home of Tsubasa and Misaki, since their clans are friends, we only had to attend one party which lasted the whole day. We slept through the night, we met different people like the small Misaki and Tsubasa Junior.

The last designed place that we would go is at the place of the Hawatashima, the home of both Nobara Ibaragi and her little brother Youichi Hijiiri(A.N. Ibaragi and Hijiiri are both their middle names) we thought that they were cousins but we learned that the mother of Nobara died before Youichi is born and before she had enough sense, making them half siblings.

They treated each other well and their mothers, well, Youichi's is kind towards Nobara and treats her as her own child and vice versa. But, the storm is coming in its peak when the group started telling me that we should go to my home place and spend the last 4 days and 3 nights there, but, Lavander asked the Headmaster to take missions here to extend the time and the poor headmaster have no choice but obey and just give a sigh. She finished the extension mission that we did not know she went away, well the mission is easy, for us that is.

Her mission is to take all the firearms of the AAO in Japan, she did it using Virgo the Picses.

They all agreed that we will be spending 1 week there, if nothing gets worse. I tried to protest but they agreed and once again, forced me.

I then took the girls outside and yelled at them, "Don't you know anything about my past and you being so inconsiderate?" but their reply really surprised me, "We know Mikan, that is what we are going to do, we are going to help you get your revenge." Then they giggled then winked at me.

"Mikan," Xander called me, "What, do you need anything Xander?" he then whispered, "Let's take a walk shall we?" I nodded in agreement.

"Mikan, I will help you take your revenge, I will promise that until they are not forgiven, they will suffer, because Mikan" he said and my heart starts pounding fast that a person will seem to have a heart attack.

"Because I like you Mikan, and I am willing to wait until you get settled, and of course when we are old enough," he whispered at me, then hugged me, I hugged him back which feels so awkward.

"And I promise for this day and onwards, I will protect you my sweet Mikan." I then hugged me and tears of joy came flowing in my eyes, I whispered to him and said.

"When that time comes, I will happily accept your offer." I left him blushing.

When the two of us returned to Lavander's house, they already packed and already packed our things, we then went to airport to get to Japan.

_After going to the houses of Rei, Tsubasa and Misaki. (2 days later)  
Inside the car and destined to go to the Academy_

"Hey everybody, since we are going do this little beginning of my revenge, let us act all mean ok, and here are their pictures." I showed them their pictures, Ruka and the others, and I also gave the pictures of the persons they needed to be nice with. And yes, I confessed it to them already.

"Mikan, so we will going to stay there for 5 days right?" I nodded which made them excited, "Them, let them pay for these 3 days."

"Oh, and before I forgot, we need to call the headmaster there to reserve us the room right?" they nodded and I then took my phone and dialled the number and said the headmaster that we are heading there.

* * *

**Alice Academy of Japan  
Normal POV**

**

* * *

**

_Announcement, calling Yuu Tobita, Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara, Shouda Sumire, Kokoro Yome, Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Natsume Hyuuga, Luna Koizumi, Kitsuneme Yome, please come to the headmaster office now, I repeat, Yuu Tobita, Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara, Shouda Sumire, Kokoro Yome, Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Natsume Hyuuga, Luna Koizumi, Kitsuneme Yome go to the headmaster's office now._

The said students hurriedly went to the headmaster's office.

"Hey, Hotaru, why do you think we're called?" Koko asked, "Well, I guess the Headmaster wants to call the top 10." Hotaru answered.

"Well, I guess so," Kitsuneme said, "but where is, Luna and Nat-" but before they could said it, the said couple came.

"Well, is everyone here?" the headmaster came and surprised the students asked. The students answered in unison except for Natsume, Hotaru and Luna, "Yes sir."

"So, here is the thing, you guys will be part of the welcoming committee to welcome the students who will stay here for 5 days." The headmaster said.

"When will they come?" Yuu asked him, "Later, 3 hours from now, no complaints allowed so get dressed, and they are the guys from the Alice Academy at America." The headmaster said.

"Hey is Mikan there, I heard that she is in America?" the best-friend who always want apology asked.

"There is a great possibility on it Hotaru, oh, and off you go." The headmaster said.

"This is so exciting right Yuu?" Anna and Nonoko said in unison, "Well, yeah," Yuu replied.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

Please drop a review, and flooding is allowed, but no Flames and constructive criticism is allowed.


	6. Chapter 5: Why I Hate Them

**Disclaimer:  
Me: LAVANDER JOSEPHINA IMAI, come here this instant!  
Lavander: Why, did I do anything wrong?  
Me: No, you just can't here me so I screamed, sorry, well, use your Pisces to make Mikan fall asleep ok?  
Lavander: SURE!  
Yuu: Hey, why did you call me?  
Me: Well, Disclaim !  
Yuu: Ok!, as long as Mikan does not hate me :D  
(creates a wonderful illusion) I do not own Gakuen Alice  
**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Ellixx- I am terribly sorry but I need to clarify why Mikan hated Natsume the most  
anim3gurl- thank you for everything  
Bebe it you- Thank you for reviews  
a2zm- thanks very much, next chapter will be the guilty part  
Seraphius and Heartia- this iz it  
xDevilishAngelz- you have to wait more ^_^  
Msdgirl- well, I tried to have a twist in it ^_^  
Natmi- thankzzzz for everything  
HDPT- thanks  
NatsumexMikan Fan- well thanks  
**

**A/N: **_**Bold Italized: The dialogues of the true Mikan who is seeing the dream  
**__Italized: What Mikan in the dream is saying  
_**Bold: Stressed words**

**Mikan POV**

We are only 60 km away from the Academy and we are running in constant motion in 80 kph and it would take about an hour or more so it will be ok for me if I go to sleep, I asked Xander to wake me up and he nodded.

I closed my eyes and went to the dream world.

_Dream: (Italized, dream Mikan POV, __**Bold Italized, **__dreaming Mikan POV)_

**_I am in a familiar place which is my school in Japan, it was a month or so before my transfer as I looked at the calendar. __Oh no, not this place, __I thought of it and I can't do anything about it and so I just closed my eyes. Oh, and don't I told you all that I wore brace before and just removed it before transferring since my teeth are already fine !_**

_It was exactly lunch time when he said it, "Mikan, I would like to talk to you."_

_I then looked at him and smiled revealing my ugly brace, "What, you may tell it now and I am listening." I noticed his face became disgusted, sort of, I think._

_"Well, aren't you just stupid, I want to talk it with you in private BAKA," he meant it, I nodded and followed him._

_"Well, what do you want?" I asked as we reach the Sakura tree, the first place where we became best of friends, because as you can see, me, Natsume, Luna, Ruka, Hotaru, Nonoko, Koko, Kitsu, Sumire and the others._

_"Well, I have always wanted it to tell you for a long time," he then looked at me revealing his seductive and gorgeous crimson eyes, he hold me in my shoulder and said, "Mikan, I like you, well, we can wait until we are old enough, but, I like you even if you are not beautiful, you are the one who broke the walls I built and introduced me with the others. You are my light Mikan."_

_He told it as if he is telling the truth, I then remembered my other friend Luna and said to him, "Well. I thought you like Luna?"_

_He then said, "Me as well thought of it, but, I was dreaming of your smile and you can't go off my head, which is why I knew that I love you Mikan, Luna is just another excuse to hid the truth."_

_He said it clearly and without failure, "Well, I do not know what to answer."_

_"Do not worry, I will wait for your answer," he then left me in the tree, still surprise, I kept on reflecting it and I can't believe that the hottest guy in the school is liking me the whole time._

_I would lie if I say that don't want him, but, I am scared if he just break my heart, I know I am fat so I am really confuse._

_**I wanted to say to her to reject him so she won't have to leave and be hurt, but sadly, I can't, the scene then changed, Oh no, it is one of the scenes.**_

_The scene then took place in the canteen;_

_"Hey, fatty, do not eat plenty or you will-" he was cut-off by my suitor and was lifted in the air with him, using his hand and carrying him in the air, "Don't say that to her."_

_"Sorry Natsume, I won't do it again," he bring him down, he is no other than Mochiage which is surprising, Natsume, fighting his own friend for me._

_I then noticed at the side of my eyes that Hotaru gave a chuckle as well as Ruka._

_Then, things like that happens almost in 2 weeks, he being sweet, he protecting me, he being polite(well, sort of), he being gentleman(sort of)._

_I started falling for him harder as those day pass, then, I talked to him, "Natsume, I would want to talk to you, privately."_

_He nodded then he said, "I'll come there, just wait a sec."_

_I then go on first and channelled all my courage, he then came the tree, and said, "Mikan, what is it?"_

_I bowed my head and blushed, "Well, I would want to return your feelings, Natsume, I would lie if I don't say I like you back, just, let's keep it as a secret ok?" he nodded then hugged me, he raised me in the air as if I am a stuff toy._

_"Mikan, just this once, will you tell me that you want to kiss me," he whispered in my ear,"Why?"I whispered back._

_"Nothing, I would just like to do it, this will make me happy, do you want to even make me happy?" he then smiled(well, that was weird), I nodded._

_"Natsume, may you kiss me, or, if you want, I would kiss you," I said shyly, he then hold my face and closed his head towards me, he then whispered me again, "Say it as if you are begging, this would make me happier."_

_Me, being me, did as he say, what can I do, I want to make me happy, I knelt down and said, "Natsume Hyuuga, please kiss me or I'll die," well that was stupid, but, if it will make him happy._

_He then pulled me up and whispered, "Now force me to kiss you," this is too much, I can't do it, I whispered it to him but he just continued to persist me by saying that he would break up with me which definitely break my heart and the likes._

_I am forced to do it and so I did, his lip is forcing an entrance to me and let me entered, he is saying unclear that I should moan which will make him happy(that is impossible, sort of if you are kissing right?),I did, stupid me, but I liked it._

_**I am still watching us and I can't help myself but just to cry, the reason is that, I knew that what is happening is not a mere dream but a memory to be exact.**_

_He then left me, the bell rang and I returned to the class room. After dismissal, I came to go with Anna and Nonoko and said them what just happened, they looked at each other with a worried face, after that, they nodded and looked at me as if they agreed on something, Nonoko then said something to me in a worried voice, "Mikan, this is just an advise," Anna continued, "This is just a secret with is but we don't want you to be hurt."_

_Nonoko then added, "Before we said it, promise not to cry," I nodded then Anna said, "Mikan, the truth is, Natsume is just playing with your emotions, we don't want to tell it to you at first but you seem happy, but, when we found out what you told us, we know something is wrong and we just have to tell you."_

_I was frozen by this, I then asked them, "Does anybody else know?" they nodded in unison and said, "All of them, Yuu was the one who first wanted to tell but, he saw that you are happy."_

_"The truth is they had a bet." I want to cry but I can't, my world shattered by it, I ran to my secret hideout, this is the secret room in the Garden._

_I cried at my heart's contain, I thought I will not cry again but then, something came up, "Natsume good job, here is your payment." Clearly Hotaru's voice._

_"Well, I don't need it because I had fun," he replied then chuckled. "Well, suit yourself; here you may let it watch with my BF, this may be my reward for a job well done." Hotaru added._

_"Ok Hotaru, this will be fine." I saw the whole thing through the hole, my best friend Hotaru just did that, I just can't believe it. I had it, my heart shattered and nothing is left, my tears are gone, no more._

_I thought of it again, then, I heard it, "Wow, Natsume, this is hot of you, how did you do it?" Luna said while she is watching the video in the Media Center, and why am I there, I am going to watch a comedy movie so that I will have some fun._

_"Yeah, this is cool bro," Ruka added, "Hotaru did a good job on filming this." What, Hotaru is filming us the whole time._

_But before I run, Natsume then said, "Of course, Mikan is like my slave, I just don't hope that anyone told her the truth, but, not my loss if it did, she is just a pain in the neck."_

_Mochiage then said, "Well, our acting did work," Koko and Kitsu also nodded as the other Natsu-Ruka fanclub._

_Sumire then said, "She should not have hoped even 1% of you, I mean, she is U.G.L.Y. ugly."_

_Wow, that is all, my so called friends even if they are, are just like that, wow, there is no left in me, I just don't want to listen I felt numb and it hurts, the pain won't go, it just hurts._

_I decided to keep a happy face, a cheerful face as if nothing happened but deep inside, every night, I am crying my bed out, my dreams or nightmares are all about them._

_They did not know that I know it, my heart hurts, my mind is confused, my body is unwell. What else._

_Weeks pass and until then at the time of the partnering, the time everything._

_**I screamed as hard as I could after seeing that all, I just want to wake up from this dream that haunts me, this dream kept on haunting me since I returned, it was gone before but why did it returned.**_

_End of Dream:_

I woke up crying and found that Xander is now hugging me, he tried to wake me up several times and I told him why am I crying, he understood what I said.

He then said to me that I need to wait and now I will get my revenge.

We then came to the view of the school, as we became nearer, I whispered to him, "Yes, soon enough."

To be continued

Honestly, this story made me cry once I live preview it, don't forget to review, No Flames.

Oh, and also, I know you think Mikan is stupid, well yes, that is why they had done it in the first place


	7. Chapter 6: The Partners

**Title: You Will Regret This**

**Disclaimer:  
Me: I'm Back Early Because I Do Not Have Classes Anymore  
Mikan: YAY  
Me: And I Do Not Have Summer School  
Mikan: WHAT THE?  
Xander: HI Mikan!  
Me: Hey, Dog, Disclaim  
Xander: YOU CALLING ME DOG?  
Me: YES, GOT A PROBLEM?(CREATES A GIANT BOULDER FROM NOWHERE)  
XANDER: No  
(created an ice sculpture saying)  
*I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice, But, I Own Lavander Josephina Imai, Xander, Rei, and the others***

**

* * *

A/N: Their names are from the names in chapter 2.5, inserted chapter, please do see itand don't be confused, here is to help you:  
**_Reiji- The Masked Phantom  
James Carter/Carter for short- The Masked Heart  
Tsubasa-The Masked Shadow Demon  
Misaki-The Masked Stealth  
Xander: The Masked King  
Nobara: The Masked Demon Princess  
Youichi- The Masked Demon Prince  
Lavander: The Masked Angel  
Princess: The Masked Wind Guardian  
Mikan: The Masked Bandit  
Ashlee: The Mind_

**2) Bold- English Word which means that many does not understand it**

* * *

**Previously:**

_They did not know that I know it, my heart hurts, my mind is confused, my body is unwell. What else._

_Weeks pass and until then at the time of the partnering, the time everything._

_**I screamed as hard as I could after seeing that all, I just want to wake up from this dream that haunts me, this dream kept on haunting me since I returned, it was gone before but why did it returned.**_

_End of Dream:_

I woke up crying and found that Xander is now hugging me, he tried to wake me up several times and I told him why am I crying, he understood what I said.

He then said to me that I need to wait and now I will get my revenge.

We then came to the view of the school, as we became nearer, I whispered to him, "Yes, soon enough."

* * *

**Mikan POV

* * *

  
**  
"Xander, we're here!" I exclaimed as if I am itching to get my revenge on those filthy bastards.

"Yeah, that travel hurts my back, it is so isolated here Mikan, just like in America," Tsubasa whimpered like a child.

"Well, yes, it is exactly like America, though America is better," I explained to Tsubasa.

Our limousine finally entered the Academy and went directly on the front of the Headmaster's office.

"It's good to back. Not" I said teasingly with my friends. They giggled and agreed, "Well, you know what to do!"

They agreed and we changed our cheerful face into the face of what we are known in Japan, we call each other the names we had there, example, me as Bandit and Xander as King, which is awkward.

Then I guided them into the Headmaster so that we could go and say hi.

**"Bandit, look at them they are hilarious,"** Nobara said cheerfully using her English, Youchi then said in English as well, **"Yes they are hilarious and they look so stupid Princess-chan."(Nobara's name is Princess while Princess is wind so don't be confused)  
**  
Only a few of them understood what we said which are namely, Ruka, Yuu, Natsume and Hotaru. They looked at me pissed off then I sent an apology through Yuu's mind.

"**Bandit, where are we going?"** asked Tsubasa in English. I answered him in English**, "Shadow, we are going to the headmaster's office.  
**  
Ashlee then chuckled and said, **"Hey, does anybody knows how to speak in English here, I mean, look at them,"** I also laughed at the thought and said in English, "**Well, Yes, Japan does not acknowledge English that well you know Mind, and I know that you are hearing their minds so no asking okay."**

We left them jaw-opened well, almost all except the 3, Ruka, Natsume and Hotaru, while Yuu is having a smile on his face.

We then entered the room of the Headmaster, as we entered; I put on a barrier inside the whole room for safety.

I then destroyed all hidden cameras by Hotaru, which of course probably hated me now, after that, I send them telepathically that we can change our faces now, exactly after that, Tsubasa burst out with laughter then said, "Did you saw the permed girl?" then Youichi said, "How about the slut who clings on the Natsume if I remembered correctly?" Nobara added, "Well, you should have see the face of the permed girl who have hearts while looking at Rai."

Then Lavander added, "I know who Mikan says Hotaru, she does not looked at me at all, she looks stupid." She protested to me, I had a good time watching them enjoying while we torture the guys.

"And I felt that the Alice of the Ruka guy is so weak that I can even cancel it with just a flick of my hand." Carter said while laughing at the remembrance of Ruka's bunny.

"Hi, long time no see," he told me, "Yeah, I know, so, where is our room, and we will take over the DA class and take class for a while herd if that is Okay?" I asked the Headmaster.

"Of course, as long as you contribute, I will let you extend but for 1 month only," the headmaster replied then I then said, "That depends, but fine, we will help, you are one of the Headmaster I liked the most."

We then changed our physical features then exited the door. I then said in Japanese, "Well, if you are the guys that will become our partners, choose the one you want to be with, but wait, I will choose."

All of my friends sweat dropped as I smirked at them evilly, "Ichi, Phantom and Yuu oh, and friendly tip, Phantom is shy so you may use your happiest Illusionson him to make him calm or he might haunt you down, literally, but don't worry, he is one of the kindest here," Rei, sighed at the thought while Sumire said, "hey, why did you do that for, do you know-" I cut her off and said, "Don't push me U.G.L.Y. ugly" I said to her giving her the taste of her own medicine.

Wait, they don't notice who I am, well, that is fine, Xander whispered to me that I did a good job. Sumire then shut up and I continued, "Ni, Angel," I pointed on Lavander, then Hotaru, "Hotaru," Lavander smirked giving chills on Hotaru, "Hey, why don't I freaking pick my partner here," Hotaru complained, "Well, because I am the one who knew all of you very well."

"San, Mind and Koko," I pointed on Koko and Ashlee, "I know you can't read my mind Koko," Ashlee said with an evil voice, she then continued, "But I can read yours."

I smirked at their reactions and I looked at the now scared girls, "Shi, Anna and Stealth, don't worry, she won't bite as soon as I saw Anna was scared," her expressions changed when I said it. Phew, I scared the hell out of one of my true friends.

"Itsutsu, Nonoko and Princess, and Nonoko, don't be scared, I picked the kindest one for you." Anna and Nonoko as well as Yuu was happy that they are the once who picked the kindest one, of course, they are my friends.

"Now, to fight the princess actor to the real princess, Sumire and Wind," Sumire then looked at me and said, "Of course I am the pr-" I replied while cutting her off, "Wind, you are the daughter of the old queen of England right?" Princess knew what I meant then said, 'Hai" well, I am speaking of the truth, Princess Mother is the granddaughter of a queen.

"Then, to you my lad, Kitsuneme, meet your partner, Shadow," Tsubasa smirked because whe knew well that he is a prankster like Kitsu and wants to give him the taste of his own medicine.

"Well, now for the bunny-guy," I teased Ruka, "Well, I guess you will be fine with Hearts here," once Ruka came near Heart, the bunny he is holding get out of him and went away, Ruka felt an Animal Pheromone Alice user and looked at Carter, "Hey, what did you do to pyon?" Ruka asked in an irritated voice, "Well, I used my Alice to cancel your Alice, who would have thought you are using your Alice to the poor guy." Carter teased him which made me smirked.

"Well, next should be, Luna, you stay with, Demon, and a friendly tip, never use your Alice at him, it is useless, and he will feel it and might send a battalion of demon to you," she left wondering and asked me, "How did you know my Alice?"

"Well, let us just say I have some resources here," I smirked at the irritated Luna, "Lastly, Hyuuga , I guess me, the Bandit and King will be your partners." Me and Xander smirked at him scaring the hell out of him but maintain his composure, I then continued, "Don't worry Hyuuga, I will just let you suffer hell for a while," he is a little bit irritated by this then he said, "Let's see about it."

"Well, let the games begin, Oh, can you lead us in our room, we are tired from roming around the world."

I then continued to talk in the bus, "Well, aren't you going to ask us why our name is weird?" I asked the class, Luna then stood up and said, "Yeah, I was abou-" I cut her off which is so much fun to me, "Our names is one of our secret names in our mission." I turned to look at Natsume, before, I was sad and worried when we went to missions, but, as I had my first mission, I think that Natsume is stupid for over-using his own Alice over just a small thing.

"So better be scared, one time we are laughing, the next your head is out of your shoulders. we are not afraid to kill anyone you know." I looked at the faces of my classmates who tried hard to maintain their composure from laughing as well as the face of my so-called friends face which is now in full shock.

After introducing us in our rooms, after the others left, we arranged the room and destroyed the walls perfectly making a Big, like a mansion which is bungalow, well, just imagine of the biggest house you ever seen. After that, we settled ourselves, we had 12 queen size bedroom in the room, 12 bathroom or comfort rooms, 1 living room, no divider, 1 dining table and 3 flat screens. (The others are just decorations)

We then get a bath, then changed into sleeping attire, and lastly, we slept.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Now the story will begin, but to a dismay, it will end as well, take note that Mikan is just 'visiting' stay tuned and they haven't know their true names yet and they did not even suspected that she is Mikan._


	8. Chapter 7: Your Bully Days Are Over!

**Disclaimer:  
Tsubasa: Hahahaha, Misaki, you won't bite  
Misaki: Funny joker  
Carter: Change my name, I can be Masked, I will be like that Narumi freak if you call me Hearts  
Mikan: Well, it suits you, at least it is not Demon  
Youichi: Ya, take a look at this guys! PRINCESS  
Nobara and Princess: What is it?  
Youichi: HAHHAHAHAHAH  
Nobara: Disclaim or die  
Me: Am I late?  
Nobara: No!(giggles)  
Youichi(Sent a pack of letter demons, if there is any)  
*Mikanatsume Does Not Own Gakuen Alice For Crying Out Loud***

Previously: "Well, let the games begin, Oh, can you lead us in our room, we are tired from roming around the world."

I then continued to talk in the bus, "Well, aren't you going to ask us why our name is weird?" I asked the class, Luna then stood up and said, "Yeah, I was abou-" I cut her off which is so much fun to me, "Our names is one of our secret names in our mission." I turned to look at Natsume, before, I was sad and worried when we went to missions, but, as I had my first mission, I think that Natsume is stupid for over-using his own Alice over just a small thing.

"So better be scared, one time we are laughing, the next your head is out of your shoulders. we are not afraid to kill anyone you know." I looked at the faces of my classmates who tried hard to maintain their composure from laughing as well as the face of my so-called friends face which is now in full shock.

**A/N: Well, This Iz It.**

Bold- English  
Normal-Japanese  
_Italized- Mind or Dream  
__**Bold Italized- Intense Feelings  
**_Underline- Important

2) DAAA- means Dangerous Alice Academy of America which means all of the guys, like Mikan and the rest.

3) My classmates means that the classmates in DAAA like Nobara and Xander

Please Refer To Chapter 7 For The Names ^_^

**Mikan POV**

_"Mikan, don't follow him he'll just hurt you," I said to the younger me hoping to change something._

I watched as the same dream happens and when I opened my eyes, dreams soak my pillow.  
  
"Argh, same dream again, I hate it," I mumbled on to myself.

I got up from my bed and arranged it, I then looked at the clock, 5:30, well, this is enough for me, I guess I'll wake the others.

As I exited the room, 10 different people are waiting outside it and poof, they are peeking.

"GUYS, I will kill you, literally!" I joked as I chase them in my room, ALAS, we are having fun. After we stopped, Xander and Lavander asked me, "Same dream huh?"

"Sadly, that accursed dream is ruining my Beauty Sleep," I answered with a smile, they all agreed and said, "We will give them 1000% of the nightmares you get every night."

We then heard a growl and we looked at the culprit, "Hey, Tsubasa, hungry?" I teased him, "Well, if you are a normal human, who wouldn't be, we did not ate Lunch nor dinner."

Remembering it, all of our tummy then growl of hunger, "Well, let's go, my tummy will die if we do not eat."

We then ran to the cafeteria and we said that we are Special Star students of DAAA, which means that we have more privileges than the once in Special Star like eating 5 times a day or skipping class, well, we do always skip class if we do not want to attend it, we are the once who choose are teachers and for me, I never attended classes in 6 months due to my training.

We entered the classroom and sat at the most back seats, we are the first person who came so I then told them the plan of the day, the only plan is to subdue the most irritating gay teacher, none other than Narumi L. Anjo.

As we felt the presence of a person for at least near the entrance of the building, (we are Elementary, the weirdest once since we kill.)

We changed our stances from cheerful into bored, enraged and devious one, and as usual, the face of Ashlee is the most devious for the day and yes, we had a bet.

We then knew that it was none other than the famous Hyuuga, he went to his seat which is currently  
the same chair where I am sitting.

"Oi, Bandit, whoever you are, move aside or get-" I cut him off and said in my devious voice, "Get what, get your cold flames, get to call your gang to gang up on me, or get your mommy?"

My classmates maintained their composure but Tsubasa is giving a little chuckled, Natsume really was irritated by this and flicked his hand to create a fire ball.

"Wow, that is one itsy-bitsy cute ball you got there Hyuuga," I giggled, which is an annoying one.

"You will hope you neve-" Xander cut him off and for the very first time, he spoke to a student at Alice Academy of Japan.

"Well, we are not scared of your oh so powerful tiny ball," Natsume then said, "Let-" he was cut off by Xander's Water and Ice Alice which froze the hell out of him which made the whole gang chuckle.

"Sorry Hyuuga, I guess your bully days are over, go sit somewhere else," I teased him, Natsume really cannot do anything about it and so he left and exited the room.

As soon as he did, Tsubasa, and the rest burst down in laughter. They cannot stop themselves and said things like, 'You should have seen his face' and 'He looks stupid'.

The laughter ended when many of the people came, the guy Mochiage, one of the people I hated the most also came, with him are many other students.

Ashlee then whispered to me, "Mikan, the bald just said that he is not scared of us, you want me or you to punish him?"

I then answered, "Well, no, I will be the one, he is, one of them you know," I then casted my favourite Alice and the same Alice he have, the Telekinesis Alice.

I then lift it up into the ground, after that, I made him fall, that's it and I am finish hurting his butt-out.

Then, 2 girls, my 2 friends, Anna and Nonoko came, and I decided not to tell them yet, the 2 then shyly said, "B-B-Ban-Bandit, may we ask you something?"

I then changed my face from evil to cheerful yet devious, of course I will, they are my friends, "What Anna?"

Anna then made and give all her courage, "Where is Mikan?" her question surprised the 11 of us, I then need to lie and said, "I am so sorry but I can't answer a confidential question like that here, but if you want to know the answer, you may go to our room, you may bring Yuu, but only Yuu with you, see you later."

Anna and Nonoko then left and Xander then asked,"Are you going to tell them?" I then answered his question by a nod.

"Well, if that is your decision, I will be fine by that," the others nodded their head in agreement and so, the class of my favourite teacher; Not, Started as he twirled into the room.

"Class, as you can see, we have 11 gorgeous transferred students here from America, please come in front and introdu-" I cut him off, "Why would we want to follow a Pheromone Alice if he can't even use his Alice on us," I taunt our teacher.

"Well, let us see if I can't use my Alice on you," he then walked to us, he casted his Alice on me and nothing happened.

"Hey, just introduce yourselves or be-" I cut the bitch off again, "We will be expelled, dismissed, tortured, well for your information, we are the one who expelled teachers here."

He then looked in a frozen state, I then stood up in the front and called on my classmates.

"Well, we will be introducing ourselves, but not for this dumb teacher." The class looked at us, I heard some of the girls said that my Xander, yes **my** Xander is handsome while others said Tsubasa, Carter, Rei, Youichi and the others.

The guys except the once in the top 10, Mochiage and Yuu, thinks that I am pretty, Princess, Ashlee, Lavander, and Nobara.

"Class, my name is Bandit, this is King," I pointed on Xander and introduced the others as their names.

"Oh, and lastly, here is Hearts." I pointed on Carter and the whole class laughed. One of the boys said, "So, his Alice is to create he-"

Carter was pissed off and said, "You may call me Masked, and be ready to feel my wrath," he then summoned a group of insects using his Insect Pheromone Alice, "Take them with you, and don't worry, they don't bite, but they sting."

The group of insects swarmed the poor guy. The guy was stung by the insects and became ill. Carter then used his Plant Pheromone Alice on the poor guy and brought him in the hospital, via the trees.

The class then become horrified but the other DAAA members just smirked at them. We then left the classroom leaving the bitches and the gay teacher behind in the frozen form.

**Anna POV  
During Lunch**

"Hey, Nonoko, after what happened, should we go to their rooms?" I asked my bestfriend slash twin Nonoko, "Well, yes, we want to know the truth right, though it is a bit scary."

"Oh, I will tell it to Yuu, wait for me, I will be back." I then left Nonoko behind and went to find Yuu, Yuu is currently studying in his Triple Star room.

"Hey, Yuu, want to go with us in the room of Bandit?" I asked him with my smile, he then looked a little confuse then said, "Why?"

I answered, "Well, Bandit sort of invited me there," I then asked continued, "She also said to bring you with us."

"If that is the case, I won't have a choice, I rather meet them that to face their wrath," Yuu sighed then we went to return in the classroom as the bell rang.

_**To be continued...**_

Well, Do you like it, don't forget to leave a review, thanks and NO FLAMES


	9. Chapter 8: Plotting My Revenge

**Disclaimer:  
Me: I am all psyched-up I decided to make it a lot sooner, I have2 months and I will continue updating if you continue reviewing  
Mikan: YAY  
Lavander: I will disclaime with my newest Zodiac  
(transformed into Gemini)  
*Mikanatsume does not own Gakuen Alice though he owns me, Lavander !*

* * *

**

**Previously:  
**"Hey, Nonoko, after what happened, should we go to their rooms?" I asked my bestfriend slash twin Nonoko, "Well, yes, we want to know the truth right, though it is a bit scary."

"Oh, I will tell it to Yuu, wait for me, I will be back." I then left Nonoko behind and went to find Yuu, Yuu is currently studying in his Triple Star room.

"Hey, Yuu, want to go with us in the room of Bandit?" I asked him with my smile, he then looked a little confuse then said, "Why?"

I answered, "Well, Bandit sort of invited me there," I then asked continued, "She also said to bring you with us."

"If that is the case, I won't have a choice, I rather meet them that to face their wrath," Yuu sighed then we went to return in the classroom as the bell rang.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you have some time to read my other FAN FIC named ****IMMORTALITY**** so that I may know if I should continue it, please put a review there, if you said that I should stop it, then I will but if you don't I will continue it, thanks and have fun reading.**

**Special Thanks to my Dear Reviewers for inspiring Me ^_^.

* * *

**

**Mikan POV**

After the bell rang and we ate our lunch in our own dormitory well, our room anyway, I asked the guys if they would want to return in class to take revenge, then suddenly, I got an idea.

"Guys, what do you think, we may torture them one by one, for example, today, you, Ashlee may begin to punish Koko, then tomorrow, Carter may punish Ruka!"

We were about to close the deal when suddenly, 3 of the guys disagreed, namely, Misaki, Rei and Nobara.

"No fair, that will mean that we cannot help you in your revenge Mikan," they pouted, I then remembered that the 3 of them wanted to and we made a new plan.

"How about we let them suffer pain?" I asked but then the guys then disagreed by saying, "Then we will become just like the AAO, no way."

I frowned then I think of a new and better idea, after about 30 minutes, I got it, "Guys, I know now what to do!" I exclaimed which made them frightened.

"What is it Mikan?" asked Lavander, "Well, I for starters, I will remove their Alice on them, the Academy will then become confuse and will need to expel them returning them to their parents, and I know that 3 of them really want to return which is Natsume, and Hotaru, but, knowing Hotaru, she will also be irritated yet be happy by this, you getting me?"

I asked to the now staring classmates at me, I continued then said, "Well, if that happens, they will all be happy, Luna and the girls will then be sad, I will then reinserted the Alice stone before they go away, but, I am sure Natsume will not show it and I will use the Fire Alice left with me."

"After that, our friend Luna will be happy, as well as Ruka because they are a thing, got it?" they nodded and I continued, "Well, if that happen, I will then take the Alice of Luna which is Soul Sucking and I will use it to govern over her mind and body as well as Ruka's."

I looked at them and they are now starting to understand my plot, I then fake coughed and continued, "If that happen, I will then use their bodies to break up with their partners, namely, Natsume and Hotaru respectively, and, if that happened, the first plot of my revenge will start and before we leave, we will leave behind a catastrophe, but, I need all your help to do it. Oh and to add up, and also, I will make the other couples and best of friends break up like Sumire and Koko, Koko and Kitsuneme, Ruka and Natsume, Sumire and Luna, Hotaru and Luna(yes, they are friends), Wakako and Mochiage(they are a couple), Mochiage and the Twins Kitsu and Koko, and all the whole gang."

They seem to take interest then they ask, "Well, how will we help?"

"First, Xander, you need to distract Natsume before I took his Alice and make it look like true that you cancel his Alice, next, Lavander, you need to distract Hotaru so that I may get her Alice and as well use the Soul Sucking Alice to made her be mad with her friends, well, for a while that is."

I paused for a while then continued, "Youichi, I need you on Luna, Tsubasa on Kitsuneme, Nobara on Wakako, Misaki on Mochiage, Reiji you help consult the Headmaster of the Alice disappearance on Hotaru and Natsume, Ashlee on Koko, Princess you on Sumire, Carter will be with Ruka, that is all and do you understand?"

"Oh, and I forgot, I won't steal the stinking Alice from Luna, instead, I have a stolen Soul Sucking Alice and soul suck Luna, Ruka, Sumire, Kitsuneme and Mochiage!" I added which made the others sigh for they know that I do not want to suck the Alice of a bitch.

"Well, any questions?" I asked at the now happy guys with devious smirks on their faces, they turned at me and said, "When will we start?"

I then answered, "Well, today we may but only on Natsume and Hotaru, is that okay?" Xander and Lavander nodded, before we left I made a chart which contains the things-to-do.

(Monday)Today- Take Natsume's and Hotaru's Alice and made them realize it  
(Tuesday) Tomorrow- Tell the Headmaster and the class especially on Ruka what happened.  
(Wednesday)- Return the Alice and made them realize it making a side that is happy and sad, this is the day of the Soul Sucking.  
(Thursday)- Do the Break Up between Natsume and Luna as well as Hotaru and Ruka  
(Friday)- Remove the Soul Suck on Luna and Ruka and Hotaru (of course this hurt on Natsume and Hotaru's side but Luna and Ruka does not know what happened and when they did, ouch)  
(Saturday)- Do the other break ups, this will hurt Koko, Hotaru, Natsume, Wakako.  
(Sunday)- Return them to their formal selves will in turn, will be hurted by the once who were hurt.  
(Monday)- Natsume terrorizes all because he was being controlled and we leave them in this state ^_^

We then left to perform the first step, take the Alice of the bastards. The first step on this step is to take down Hotaru in her lab.

I am with Lavander that time and we have planned it very well. And Bingo, Hotaru is where we wanted her to be in.

I hid in the nearby bushes and destroyed the hidden cameras first. Lavander then began, "Hotaru, come down here this instant!" she yelled as if she will going to say something important, but, before Hotaru can go down, she transformed into Gemini the twins.

When Hotaru came down, the other twin pretended to be a malfunctioned robot and said to Hotaru, "Hey, what did you do this for, making a clone to attack me, as if?" she yelled at Hotaru.

Hotaru then sighed, "I did not created that so why will I give you any help?" she then began to go back when suddenly, the robot-character twin began talking in a robot-mimicking voice, "Hotaru created me and I shall destroy my partner Lavander," this then sent the chill on Hotaru for this may back fire on her.

"Well, I did not even create an ugly clone!" she then returned when the clone irritated her again, "Yes you do, BAKA!"

Oh yes, the word BAKA which described Hotaru is the worst one. Hotaru never wanted to be called a Baka, I know it since we are 6.

"Well, I am not one and prepare to die, Robbie Ugly Clone," Hotaru said and brought out the Deer Hoof and Horse Hoof to punch the other Robot-Twin.

She lunges towards the Twin and ALAS, it is stealing time, and I guess I forgot but I called Tsubasa here by my Telepathy Alice to call him and he came in just a split second, I told him what he needs to do when I give the signal.

I gave the signal as soon Hotaru missed the attack and I let Tsubasa use his Shadow Manipulation causing Hotaru floating in the air unable to move, then I told Lavander Telepathically to use Pisces to make her sleep and she did.

The now unconscious Hotaru lay on the ground and I took her Alice, we then left returned her to the room and used Pisces hypnotic ability to make her believe that she never left her room in the first place.

We did not wait to woke her up and I kept the stolen stone in my bag, I then called Xander as I went to the place of Natsume, and I also brought with me Lavander and Tsubasa just in case ^_^.

As we walked, I put a check on my to-do-list,  
Steal Hotaru Imai's Alice - Check  
Steal Natsume Hyuuga's Alice

* * *

_To be continued...

* * *

_

_Well, please don't forget to review, as long as I have reviewer, I will continue with this fan fic of mine. Thanks very much. No Flames_


	10. Chapter 9: A Change In Plans

**A/N: Well, I am here so my vacation ended :D, well, here is Chapter 9  
Longest Chapter yet in the series only for you !

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:  
Mikan: He is back guys!  
DAAA (looks at Mikan then at me)  
Reiji: So how is the trip?  
Tsubasa: Where did you go?  
Misaki: Wow, your back!  
Misaki(multiply into a thousand Misaki)  
"Mikanatsume 134 does not own Gakuen Alice"

* * *

**

**Previously On My Piggy Friend:  
**As we walked, I put a check on my to-do-list,  
Steal Hotaru Imai's Alice - Check  
Steal Natsume Hyuuga's Alice

* * *

**Warning: There are very large brutality that will happen in this chapter :D

* * *

**

**Mikan POV**

"It is a success Xander, so we are going to my closest friend, Natsume" I said in a devious voice.

"Well, so we are going to get him huh, call Reiji if we got it, he is at the Headmaster's office already!" Xander said.

We walked towards the Sakura Tree hoping that Natsume will be there. And we are getting lucky, first Hotaru, now Natsume is in his own hunting place.

We then his ourselves with the Shadow Alice of Tsubasa by making our body covered with shadow, creepy right?

Xander then walked towards where Natsume is and is ready to initiate the plan.

"Oi, Hyuuga, get down here and I'll crush your bones or are you just plainly scared?" Xander taunted Natsume in his tree but Natsume is seem not listening to him.

"Oh, so, somebody here is a coward right, a chicken, you are an excuse for a DA student Hyuuga!" Xander continued and this time, he is successful in getting through my enemies veins.

"Oi, who do you think you are thinking your highness!" he tried to tease Xander in return, but he did not expect the answer of Xander, not at all.

"Oh I am the King young child, if you wish to exit this hellhole, you should thank me my lad!" Xander smirked as he said that.

"What do you mean freak?" asked the freak himself(Natsume).

"Well, you'll see soon enough, so, hit me with your best shot, Ku-ro-ne-ko," he syllabicate the nickname with which Natsume hated because this is his mission name which means Black Cat since he wore black cat's mask.

"What do you mean and how did you know my mission name," Natsume said demanding an answer.

"Well, let us just say that you are stupid, well, it is clearly that I am taunting you and on your second question, I have my own resources as my partner Bandit." He said in a taunting voice and now, Natsume began to coil a flame ball.

"Well, then, let us see i-" Natsume was cut-off by Xander, "Well, let us really see, begin to face the power of the Ice King."

Natsume's eyes widened since he knew now that the Alice of Xander is Ice but then it changed into a smirk, "Well, I will just melt your ice oh great fool."

He threw the fire ball against Xander but then, Xander just froze it in which the dismay of Natsume, "Well, I am not called the Ice King for nothing Kuro-Neko."

Natsume's eyes had widened again since that is his biggest fire ball and he just froze it in a flick.

He rolled a fire ball, now, a larger one, he used a ton of his Alice on it, after that, he put the fire ball in his fist making it a fist of fire and he started to attack.

Xander just flicked his hand and poof, the hands of Natsume was in ice, and is now, his hands is being controlled by Xander's Alice.

"You know Kuro-Neko, I can kill you if I put an icicle on the ice but then, the revenge of my love one will fail so I will spare you," Xander said as he started to cover Natsume's body in ice, starting on his feet.

"What did I ever did to you King, I did not even know your name, and your love one, I don't even know her, why attacking me now?" Natsume said in a now hoarse voice since some ice reached his larynx but only his feet, hand and larynx.

"Well, you really did not notice her, she is just the girl you fooled, well, you will remember her, and the name is Xander, Ku-ro-ne-ko," Xander then turned at the shadow where I am, I clearly knew that he knows I will remove his memory after.

"Say hello to the girl you fooled, your Piggy Friend," as Xander told this, Natsume's eyes widened and for me, this is good, I sharply know that he knows who is his Piggy Friend, which is me.

I stepped out from Tsubasa's Alice and revealed myself, "Hi Hyuuga, remember me, the name is Mikan Sakura, your one and only Piggy Friend."

Natsume's eyes dazed in confusion, he then talked as soon as Xander removed his Alice on his larynx, "Is that really you Mikan, well, I did no-."

"Did not realized you hurt me, did not know, did not really wanted to, well sorry, as people said, 1 chance is best and I gave you 1 and you failed it, I forgave you which means 2 chances so it's plenty but what," I used my Voice Changer that I bought from our Central Town and copied the voice of both Natsume and Hotaru.

_"Natsume good job, here is your payment." I used Hotaru's voice_

_"Well, I don't need it because I had fun," I used Natsume's voice._

_"Well, suit yourself; here you may let it watch with my BF, this may be my reward for a job well done." Hotaru's voice again_

_"Ok Hotaru, this will be fine." Natsume's voice again._

As I relayed it, his eyes wondered, and he said, " I am sorry, give me another cha-" I cut him off again, "No, I gave you many chances, better listen to this one." I adjusted the voice changer again and tuned it to the voice of Luna, Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme, Sumire and the others.  
_  
"Wow, Natsume, this is hot of you, how did you do it?" I used Luna's voice._

_"Yeah, this is cool bro, Hotaru did a good job on filming this." I used Ruka's this time._

_"Of course, Mikan is like my slave, I just don't hope that anyone told her the truth, but, not my loss if it did, she is just a pain in the neck." I used Natsume's voice._

_"Well, our acting did work," I used Mochiage's voice_

_"Yup, you are right!" I used the voice of Koko and the others._

_"She should not have hoped even 1% of you, I mean, she is U.G.L.Y. ugly." I used Sumire's voice_

His eyes looked more helpless he then spoke again, "Please, I won't do-" as usual, I cut him off again, "Well, I gave you my fourth chance after that Natsume, I never hated you, because I loved, remember this, L-O-V-E-D, just loved, not anymore Hyuuga." I then adjusted it and relayed on what happened during the partnering where he chuckled.

"Oh Mikan, you loved me, even if that happened, I loved you but I fall fo-" I cut him off which I would never get enough of.

"Sorry Natsume, lied unaccepted here this one for size." I relayed on what happened after the partnering where he said, "Ya, she should reduce," and the part where he laugh at me at my back.

"Mikan, I am terribly sorry, please I need my life, you've changed but what happened to the Mikan that is my friend, My Piggy Friend," he said now pleading for his life, and yes, he fall for my trap.

"Oh, your Piggy Friend have been gone for almost a year my Hyuuga, she died during the pain of her trainings, those sleepless nights and horrific nightmares, and the kind, so never talk about Mikky Piggy Friend about being done because technically, you murdered her slowly with your friends and if you think you are the only one, sorry, Luna your love, Hotaru your friend, Ruka your brotherly like best friend and your other friends will get this wrath of mine."

Natsume cannot do anything about it and just said, "Just not painfully," I then smirked and said to Xander, "Well, we will have change of plans, call Ashlee Tsubasa."

I crept up to Natsume and hold his face, "Sh, Sh, Shss, don't worry dear, I won't kill you, I will just let you feel hell for a while my dear." I said to him, then as Ashlee then came and said, "Well. What will I do Mikan?"

"Just wait for a while Ashlee, you may join in Tsubasa and Xander if you want, as well as you Ashlee," I then turned back at Natsume and destroyed his ice shackles then removed his shackles on his feet.

I looked at them and their faces of confusion and then Xander said, "Are you forgiving him?"

"No Xander, I will never, he won't run anywhere look at him, he is restless." I then took Natsume and then said to Xander, "Xander, call everybody and let us meet in the Northern Forests."

"Well, Ok Mikan," he then left then I said to Ashlee and gave her a Teleportation Alice and another one for Tsubasa, and the Alice is what I got from my first 10 missions since I have the mission like take the Alice of this child or kill a Teleportation Alices.

I then left as soon as I knew that they knew what that means and they followed me, we dashed into the forest which is simply north of the tree.

"So, is everyone here?" I asked then Xander said, "Well, yes!"

I gave Nobara, Lavander, Princess and Reiji the Teleportation Alice (A/N: That is a plenty of Alice so don't be confused, she got a hundred of different Alice since he had different missions)

I then inserted all of this in them then I announced, "Well, as you can see, we will travel back in America and we will have a slave here guys," the others understood what I meant and then they said, "Well, are you sure you'll bring him?"

"No, and another no, I will not bring him, I call you all here since we will attack him here, and Princess, use your Alice to stop sound can you?"

She then closed her eyes then all sound waves stopped.

"Princess, thank you." I then said, "Who wants to be first, and don't worry, Ashlee will remove his memory of even meeting us and so the AAO will take all the blame, and we are not acting like the AAO since we will not act on violence, we will not kill him."

I then kicked his face and he screamed in pain, I then kicked his thing which made him scream a little more, my DAAA classmates looked in awe then Lavander said, "Mikan, stop, this is brutality."

But as soon as I continue on kicking him, my head went blank and I just know I am having fun on just plainly hurt him.

His head have bruises all over it and then I threw him against the tree. "Youichi, summon a tree demon, hurry!"

He did since he hated him not as much as the others cause he treats me as a sister.

The demon hugged on Natsume then I kicked him again, "Mikan, stop this instant, you do not know what you are doing Mikan."

"Well, do not worry, I will heal him after this," I put out a Healing Alice, this ensured my classmates and to my surprise, Lavander changed form and was the first one to attack in the form of Taurus.(The strongest in terms of Strenght)

She threw him in the air then he let him fall in the ground, Natsume screamed in pain then Princess took her turn, she let wind waves attack him and bruise himself, followed by the others and it was finished.

I healed Natsume all, then I took his Alice, "Ashlee, remove his memory now," she then did what I said then we teleported back at the room.

We laughed at what happened then we knew that Natsume is now awake and wondered what happened to him and his body aches. He does not know he don't have his Alice in him anymore.

Reiji then went to the Headmaster and reported what happened and FYI, he is the most great liar in us even though he is shy, he being shy is also a lie, wow that is new.

I pulled out my Things-to-do:

Steal Hotaru Imai's Alice- CHECK  
Steal Natsume Hyuuga's Alice- CHECK  
Report them to the Headmaster- CHECK

Things To Do Today- 100%

I pulled out my Things-To-Do for tomorrow and I looked at it;

Tell The Class What Happened- Uncheck

I smirked at the occasion, it is perfectly according to plan. I then thanked my DAAA classmates and they say it is no problem.

_To be continued..._

_Wow, thanks for reading, no Flames yes flooding, thanks for waiting hope you enjoyed it._


	11. Chapter 10: The Visitors

**Disclaimer:  
Mikan: Happy  
Natsume: Sad  
Hotaru: Asleep  
Lavander: Awake  
Me: Busy  
Carter; Flirting  
Me: Flirt later, disclaim now  
*I do not own Gakue-  
Princess: No, it is my turn!  
*Mikanatsume 143 does not own Gakuen Alice***

Previously:

I pulled out my Things-to-do:

Steal Hotaru Imai's Alice- CHECK  
Steal Natsume Hyuuga's Alice- CHECK  
Report them to the Headmaster- CHECK

Things To Do Today- 100%

I pulled out my Things-To-Do for tomorrow and I looked at it;

Tell The Class What Happened- Uncheck

I smirked at the occasion; it is perfectly according to plan. I then thanked my DAAA classmates and they say it is no problem.

**Chapter 10**

**Mikan POV**

Then as I am about to bound at the endless dream world, "Bandit, anyone home?" a feminine soft voice is knocking.

_Shit, I forgot about the three, what should I do, Mikan think, _I think then I decided, I opened the door and found 3 people, namely, Anna, Nonoko and Yuu.

"Hiya guys," I tried to say in a cold yet cheerful voice, creepy right?

"Hi, Bandit, so, are you telling us the thing about Mikan?" asked Anna in a worried voice, "Umm, yes, come in," I led them in our dormitory.

I led them in our living room and clearly, their eyes widened at the size of our room. I gave them some refreshment then Yuu started on getting in the point.

"Bandit, tell us the truth, how is Mikan doing?" askedYuu in a demanding voice.

"Well, she is fine at America and she already got over on what they did to her, we came here for her since she cannot face you guys or she'll break apart, and we won't like that won't we Yuu?" I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"What are you talking about, do you mean she k-" Yuu was cut-off by Anna and Nonoko, "Yes she does, we told her."

"Oh, and just a warning, Yuu, Anna and Nonoko, we are not here to mess with you guys but do not intervene or we would decide to take you out as well.

This time Lavander and Xander came in, "Well, what do we have her M- Bandit?" Lavander slipped and then corrected herself.

We both glared at her while the other 3 looked in confusion, I then answered Lavander, "Well, they are asking me how MIKAN is, so I told them how she was."

This is the worst mistake I did, "Well, that is a shame, Mikan is not in very good condition, she did not come here because she have a sickness," _Uh, Oh, Lavander just messed-up, how could she, she is so STUPID._

I sent a message towards her mind, _Idiot,why did you do that, now they would suspect._

She then replied, _Why, I did not ma-, _She realized what happened, _Oh, I told a completely different story right, apologies Mikan-Chan._

I answered her, _Apology accepted though you made your own excuse Lavander, talk to them on your own dummy, _with than I then talked to Xander who is now in confuse since he does not know that we are talking telepathically.

_Xander let's leave these guys here, let's take a walk, OUTSIDE, _Xander then replied, _Why? _I answered his question by saying, _Let us just say a certain female here messed-up in a way and needed to nit things up here, ALONE._

With that, Xander then talked, "Bandit, I need to talk to you outside and alone," that is an excuse and I heard my most closest of all my best of friends mumble, "Right, leave me behind for that I may nit things up."

I heard it clearly then I said, "Angel, I heard you, and yes, you should do it," with that, we left her alone leaving her, and a confused trio.

**Lavander POV**

Oh right, now what I am left with, a certain situation that is hard to handle, curse you blabber mouth Lavander.

I sighed in my mind, well, most of I guess and some was heard through the room.

I then started talking, well, blabbering if Mikan was here, "So, what do you want to ask of Mikan guys?" I asked them.

A few was silenced then Anna said, "Is it true, that our Mikan is sick?" then Nonoko continued, "And she is all alone in that other Academy?"

I sighed again in my mind and said, _What have you got into stupid Lavander, curses._

I tried to think for an answer and then, "Well, she is technically not alone since many doctors and nurses are there in the school so no need to worry right."

Their faces changed from confused to, well, how to describe it, yes, worried is the word which means that I messed-up badly, again.

"Does that mean she have a terrible illness Angel-sama?" asked the worried Anna again.

I sweatdropped and said in my mind, _Wrong, Wrong, Wrong Lavander, why can't you be at least be a smart person for a while, Mikan will kill me,_ I punched myself in my mind and I did not notice that I just transformed into Gemini, _Uh,Oh, major trouble, Gemini is going to kill me , YIKES._

"Hey La-,' she looked at the three and said, "I mean hi Angel, so, can I help you with anything since you just summon me, your twin Gemini?"

Yuu then asked in another confusion face, "Where the hell did you get dressed so fast, where the hell did you got a twin and when the hell did she came Angel-sama," Anna and Nonoko nodded in agreement of Yuu's statements.

_Lavander you really are stupid,_ Then Gemini, being me was enabled to read my mind and said, "Oh, you are not stupid, good thing you summon me!"

She then turned to look at the three who really looked confused now, she then smiled and said, "Well, the name is Gemini, I am as my name said, the Zodiac Gemini of the Celestial Body, and Angel here have the Alice to be compacted with us and since my Ability is to transform, be one with her or help her, I am produced here so in fact, I am the only Zodiac that is not impacted with Angel here, my sister Gemini, is inside La- I mean Angel."

She then continued, "Well, I may answer your questions for the sake of my master!"

I sighed, I knew very well that Gemini here is much intelligent than me, but wait a minute, she is a twin and she in fact is a double of me, how can she be more intelligent, our levels the same.

"So, is Mikan fine, answer us honestly Gemini, please," Anna pleaded now, Gemini, being my double and stupid said, "Well, she is not ok, in fact, she needs you righ-" I cut her off by sending her in the space again, meaning literally kick her out.

"Guys, just watch a bit and be patient,' I then counted to five because this is the ritual for me to summon the smartest Zodiac, Libra.

"5" Anna was curious as well as Nonoko and Yuu  
...1 minute...  
...2 minutes...  
... 3 minutes...

"4" Nonoko and Anna is still curious though Yuu is getting a bit irritated.  
... 1 minute...  
... 2 minutes...  
...3 minutes...  
"3" Anna is the only one curious, Nonoko a bit bored, and Yuu getting more irritated.  
...1 minute...  
...2 minutes...  
:::4 minutes...  
"2" Anna and Nonoko are both bored,_they are impatient, a person is just counting to 5, well 3 minutes per number, _while Yuu started to mumble due to boredom.  
::: 2 minutes:::  
:::3 minutes::::  
;;;5 minutes;;;  
"1" Anna is just bored, while Nonoko is a bit irritated and Yuu have red on his ears now  
;;;4 minutes;;;  
...5 minutes...  
:::7 minutes:::

**_I summon forth the body of the most intelligent constellation, Librius Constellatius_**_, _with this enchantment, a golden light covered my body then as soon as that happened, a libra signed pin was in my ribbon and I was holding a weighing scale, my hair turned gold and silver and on its end is GUILTY for gold and HONEST for silver.

My eyes also changed as well as my clothes as the colour of my hair's halves.

I opened my eyes and I knew what answer must I make, "Oh dear children, do not worry for Mikan is not in a bad condition, she is in fact in the care of our beloved Headmaster and is just that she suffered a sickness that do not allow her to travel in places as such."

_Phew, that was thinking intelligently if there is such a word and now, these three guys will leave me in peace._

I turned back into me then I said, "Any questions?" but before they could even ask, knowing I can't answer it, I pushed them out of the room and said, "Wait for Mi- err, I mean Bandit for your other questions, bye!"

_Geez, it is 8:00 already, Mikan will probably kill me if they she knew what happened, please, I just wish that she won't._

**Mikan POV**

"I guess it is alright to come back Xander?" I asked Xander who is currently in a weird silence.

"Hey Xander, why are you being so quiet, it irritates me so please return your cheerfulness will you, for me, pretty please," I tried to cheer him up, and to no avail, he did not, I wonder why.

"Mikan, what if I hid a secret for you, will you be mad?" he asked me which broke his silence.

"Well, than depends, if your secret is that you like me or sort of, I might not be mad, but if your secret is that you found my parents, and you kept it hidden, I might as well kill you," I said in a joking tone of voice.

"Well, what if I say that I am dying Mikan, will you cry or be mad?" he asked in a serious voice, and in my mind, it seems wrong.

"Why Xander, are you dying, no, I won't accept a yes, you promise to always protect me and how will you do it if you die Xander?" I said and cling to him as I cried.

He smiled and said, "I am just saying 'if' I didn't said that I am, I am just testing you if you really care for me, not with Natsume Mikan and you did, I like you and I promise through my heart that I will wait, protect and be here for you always."

I felt embarrassed yet happy, I really don't know what to do if he is not with me anymore, they are my friends, and Xander is more, well, I think but not now, we are still kids, remember, 10 years old.

"Xander, thank you, and wait young man, don't think that I forgive you for this prank of you easily, you have to do me a favour Xander, or I'll hate you." I said in a joking and menacing voice which for sure sent creeps on him.

"What Mikan?" he gulped then sweat dropped.

" I promise that it will be easy my suitor." I teased him.

"Then tell it my dear," he said as if he is my husband, well, probably in the near future. ^_^

"Well, it is simple, 1) Never leave me when I need you, 2) I will die first if we became a couple in the 'future', 3) No pranks or jokes like that or I'll never forgive you and 4)Stay like this, I love the way you are Xander." I hugged him after saying that then he said, well, he whispered, "Granted!"

We then walked to back to our dormitories.

**Normal POV**

From a faraway tree, a certain figure is smirking away and said, "Mikan my love, you are doing things very well without us, continue your work my sweet Mikan." As the figure said that, the figure or should I say the person dashes and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

**Back In America**

"Please come in and Mr. Harris, I am sorry to tell you but I may not introduce the 2 of you this week since all your classmates are not yet here and is staying in a vacation, I am terribly sorry.

"Don't worry, it is definitely fine for us right Harris," the girl Hannah said, "Yes sister, it will be perfect." The boy Harris replied.

_Well, who do you think the person is, is the person a he or a she, who is he/she to Mikan, what is their relationship, and does Mikan even know he/she. Find out in the next chapter._

And what will be the role of Hannah and Harris?  
_To be continued..._

_Sneak Peak;  
"What the hell is happening to me, I can't even use my Baka Gun, curses." Hotaru said, then Mikan came, "Hotaru, enjoying my little present?"_

**Lavander: Please Do Review and Thanks to the following(They are my reviewers from chapter 9-10)  
Sakura Blossom Cherry- Well I guess Xander is more Romantic in this Chapter ^_^  
xDevilishAngelx**- **What does comeuppance means? And Lavander's Alice is here and a focus will some be hers  
Natsumelover- Yeah, you are correct!  
NatsukakonemeYuubasa- well, thanks for your support  
Aquamarine Lacus- I'm BACK  
Destinyismine- Yes they do ^_^  
*Please Do Continue To Review***

_**NO FLAMES, but constructive Criticism is Allowed**_


	12. Chapter 11: Doubts

**Disclaimer:  
Lavander: I can't believe I screw up in the next chapter, I hate you!  
Me: Well, that just prove that Hotaru is smarter than you!  
Hotaru: Well, of course, I am the original  
Lavander: who told you that I am fake, freak, well, I will disclaim whether you like it or not  
(Transfor into Taurus)  
*Breaks a wall and molding it*  
Mikanatsume does not own Gakuen Alice  
Lavander is not fake FYI**

* * *

Previously:"Please come in and Mr. Harris, I am sorry to tell you but I may not introduce the 2 of you this week since all your classmates are not yet here and is staying in a vacation, I am terribly sorry."Don't worry, it is definitely fine for us right Harris," the girl Hannah said, "Yes sister, it will be perfect." The boy Harris replied.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

I woke up earliest in the gang and I was the one who first finished my preparation. I waited them for breakfast and as I did, I decided to go visit my pets, namely, the raven Natsume and frog Hotaru.

I first went to go see Hotaru and exactly and right on cue, Hotaru is there though clearly, she had a migraine.

"Well if it is the little demon," I mumbled silently while Hotaru looked at me irritated, "What did you just say?"

"Well, I just said that you are a little demon, got a problem with that freaky inventor, if you are even one now." After saying that, I continued to jog away.

I heard her with my Mind-Reading Alice, _What is she talking about, well, no worries, I got to do something if Mikan ever comes back._

I was confused in hearing this, is she just really being sensitive to the Mikan she stepped on, well, sorry for her, Mikan is not ready to forgive and will never to forgive right?

I continued to jog and went to see Natsume, I found him on his Sakura tree.

"Feeling better now Natsume?" I asked him in a teasing voice.

"Tsk," he replied with disgust then, I made him realize the reason why I am there, "Well, you must thank me, but why, because you will meet your sister, none other than Aoi Hyuuga."

Truth to be known, I do not have any grudge on sweet Aoi, she is kind and the likes but her Alice was gone now and so she is not in the Academy anymore.

"Hn," was his other replied, then I left him while saying, "Well, take care Hyuuga, if you remember things, well, you won't wish to remember everything Hyuuga, I guarantee you that."

I used my Mind-Reading Alice to hear his thoughts and just like Hotaru's his thoughts surprised me, _Whatever freak, I wonder what you just said but I won't leave this darn Academy until she return, until my Mikan return. And one more thing, how did she know my sister Aoi?_

I wonder why he meant, but, last time I checked, he never been like that, since the night the events happened (A/N: See chapter 9 for the event).

Well, whatever, Mikan is dead so I may not even return, well, not her Mikki Piggy Friend anyway.

I jogged back at the dormitory and found my DAAA classmates there with different expressions;

Nobara and Youichi- Cheerful  
Misaki- Annoyed  
Tsubasa- Playful  
Reiji- Blushy, that is if there is even a word like that,  
Ashlee and Xander- Bored  
Lavander- Angry eyes towards me that is saying, I-hate-you in a joking manner  
Carter and Princess- still sleepy

I tried to say hi and luckily, at least 3 of them say hello. I then told the gang the report I had then Xander had a worried face, well, I am not planning on hearing his opinion, but then, my Mikan like friend, none other than Lavander said.

"Mikan, how dare them change their minds, I want to kill those two," her voice seemed serious, well that was scary.

Then, I was surprised by the question of Xander, "Well, are you ready to forgive Mikan?"

I am now confused but still, I made a vow and answered their question. "No, not ever, they need to give me a reason, but they still need to get their punishments if I am to forgive them."

Then I said to Xander telepathically, _Xander, do not worry, if I do forgive them and Natsume, I will always be yours, my life will never complete without you, _he replied via telepathically as well and said, _I know Mikan, I trust you._

Ashlee giggled and we threw a death glare on her, _Shit, she knew. _

Then the DAAA looked at her and Lavander asked, "Ashlee, why did you just giggled?"

I sent to her telepathically, _Spit it out and you will meet your creator Ashlee, _she sweat dropped and gulped then said, "I just hear Lavander's mind and well, I heard something secret as well as funny."

The others did not bother like me, Nobara, Xander, Youichi, Princess and Reiji while Misaki and the others except Lavander asked, Lavander on the other hand was boiling with madness, but I was just wondering on why Lavander became more idiot, did I just transferred it to her.

As the argument finished and us taking breakfast, we went straight into our room.

"Bandit sama!" called Nonoko, this irritated me but, well, nothing, I just then told her, "Well, since Bandit seems weird since it is for thieves, you may all, call me Appuru."

Then, everyone turned to look at us and yes, we are the last once who came in the room, "Well, why are you looking at us, if I caught you staring at us again, you will want to die on the things that I may do unto you."

Hotaru then stood up and pointed her infamous Baka Gun to Lavander since her blood is boiling for her even if she does not know why, I guess it is because of that lost memories of hers, and she also got into one of my chess piece's death point, I smirked then taunt her.

"Well, well, well, Imai, let us try that gun of yours shall we?" she then tried to put and fire it out, but nothing did came out, because, I clearly knew that only Alices can fire that Baka Gun's latest model, the Alice Transferor, I guess me and Ashlee as well as her were the only person who knew that.

She looked at me evilly then said, "What did you do to me Bandit," well, she broke the rule, no choice, I used my last Alice inserted in my body, well, the Alice I have now in my body is Mind Reading, Telepathy, Teleportation and lastly, Mind Control Alice, as you can see, I love mind Alice.

I controlled her mind giving it an illusion of Mikan killing herself, well, she did and changed.

She started running away then cried on what she thought, who would have thought that what I did would have such an effect on her.

Then, I began the second pace of my revenge.

I went on the teacher's table, with Reiji and then Reiji began, "Class, as you can see, there is a sad news."

The whole class turned to look at us, they now learned on not to listen to us is suicidal.

I then started, "Well, here is the thing," I took a deep breath then said, "Well, as you can see, Imai's latest Baka Gun, is the gun that makes use of an Alice, it should have spouted different Baka Guns or robots if she still have her Invention Alice, so, what do you think is the meaning of that, any guesses?" I asked in well, a devious voice and a smirk.

"She does not have her Alice anymore?" asked randomly by Yuu, "Correct Tobita, she lost her Alice meaning she will leave this school."

The others was surprised then said, "WHAT did you just said," I replied to them, "Well, I won't repeat it, it will be your lost because you did not listened."

Then I went to the back sit with Xander. I said to him in a whisper, "And now, only Natsume is left," he then replied, "Yes Mikan."

* * *

**End Of Mikan POV  
Normal POV  
In America**

* * *

_Calling Mr. Harris Hidakutsuin and Ms. Hanna Hidakutsuin, Please go to the headmaster's office now, thank you._

The said siblings went to go to the Headmaster's office, then, the Headmaster said, "Well Harris, Hanna, how is the bond?"

The twin looked at each other embarrassed, "Sorry Headmaster, two of the bond have been broken, we should we return to Japan and fix it?" asked Hanna.

Oh, and I forgot, to tell, the two are fraternal twins, Hanna have pink blonde hair with hazel-brown eyes while Harris have blonde hair with chocolate eyes.

"Yes, you should return there but remember, Mikan is also there and so, you must keep this mission of yours as a secret." The headmaster said two the twins.

The twins nodded their heads and left.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Well, special thanks to the following;  
Crazel Eyes- w3ll, h3r3 1s th3 updt3 ^_^  
xDevilishAngelx- thanx for your review and for telling me the meaning of comeuppance  
Aquamarine Lacus- My trip is fine, thanx  
animegurl –well, thanx for thatcomment of yours

Please do continue to review, and if you want to PM me something, you may review it, for I only check my inbox if there is at least 10 messages there ^_^


End file.
